


X

by space0bongo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A bit anti Gina, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Pregnancy, They are exes, but not really, mentions of cheating, mentions of past Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0bongo/pseuds/space0bongo
Summary: When Clarke gets pregnant after a one night stand she does all the responsible things. She starts taking folic acid, she books her first scan appointment, and she tells the father. Clarke's not the type to fuck strangers so the telling the father part should be the most straightforward but it's not. He's her ex-husband and they broke up for really good reasons that they both seem to forget about when they're drunk and horny. As she expects the moment she tells him things get awkward very fast.





	

When Clarke gets pregnant after a one night stand she does all the responsible things. She starts taking folic acid, she books her first scan appointment, and she tells the father. Clarke's not the type to fuck strangers so the telling the father part should be the most straightforward but it's not. He's her ex-husband and they broke up for really good reasons that they both seem to forget about when they're drunk and horny. As she expects the moment she tells him things get awkward very fast.

"Are you sure it's mine?" Bellamy asks quietly his eyes burning at her from over his coffee cup. She asked to meet him at Starbucks because she wanted to keep the drama at a minimum; her ex is not one to make a scene. In public at least.

"Positive." She says miserably. "I haven't had sex with anyone else in a while."

His hands tremble as he puts his cup back on the table.

"Well," He takes a deep breath, "isn't this fucking ironic."

There was a time, not too long ago, when all she ever wanted for herself was to bear his child. She went to infertility clinics, had hormone treatment after hormone treatment, IVF: nothing ever stuck. And now here they are: divorced, barely even talking, and she's pregnant after one fucking night. Life can be a real bag of shit sometimes. "You're keeping it?"

"I'm keeping it." Clarke wraps her arms around herself and looks away when his eyes dart to hers. "You don't have to be involved if you don't want. I wouldn't hold it against you."

Bellamy scoffs because they both know what he's like with family. He quit a Harvard scholarship to get custody of his baby sister after their mom died. He worked three jobs to pay for her fertility treatments while they were married even though her family had it covered. He's going to do whatever it takes to be there for his child. Of course he is. That's just the kind of man he is. "I'm serious, Bell. I know things aren't going so well with..." She hesitates and it's enough to make him grimace, "with her right now but they'll never improve if she finds out you're having a baby with me."

"I wouldn't have slept with you if I was holding out for someone else." He licks his lips. "If you're keeping it then I want in."

-/-

"So let me get this straight. You got knocked up by the asshole who divorced you 'cause you couldn't have kids..."

"That wasn't the only reason," Clarke interrupts hotly.

"Oh I'm sorry," Her dad drawls, "how could I forget. He was the asshole who broke up with you 'cause you couldn't have kids and 'cause he met someone else who could."

Clarke bites her lip, her dad knows exactly how much she hates talking about Gina. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I shouldn't have said that. I just...fuck. He makes my blood boil." She hears him take a ragged breath. "So what're you gonna do about it?"

"Keep it, obviously." Clarke's spent years thinking she couldn't have kids. There is no way, no way at all, that she's going to get rid of her miracle baby. No matter who it's father is.

"That's not what I meant," he huffs out a breath. "I assume the asshole's gonna want to get involved. Want me to call my attorney to hammer out a custody arrangement," He pauses, "or a restraining order?"

Clarke gulps back the lump in her throat.

"No. We're good." She takes a deep breath. "We had a talk..."

"I'd like a talk with him too..."

"Dad!"

"So what did he say?"

Clarke shrugs, traces the waistband of her pyjamas. She's only two weeks pregnant according to the digital test she did, and so isn't showing at all. She wonders what she'll look like when she is, whether her belly will remain soft or go firm and swollen right from the beginning.

"He's a good guy. I know he was an ass to me," she interjects quickly before her dad can, "but he'll be an amazing father. I wouldn't have worked so hard to have a baby the first time around if I didn't know that."

Her dad sighs because despite how he might feel about the guy, that's the one thing both of them agree on.

"I can't believe I raised someone so level headed," he says gruffly making her laugh despite herself.

"You didn't," she drawls sarcastically. "That was all mom." She sighs. "Will you tell her for me?"

Abbey Griffin loves her daughter because she gave birth to her, because she raised her, but she loved Bellamy because he was like the son she'd always wanted. She never really got over the divorce, never forgave either of them for it.

"Sure thing kiddo. Let me know if you need anything."

-/-

"You know she's devastated too right," Raven tells Clarke over the most awkward brunch she's ever experienced. Before the divorce Clarke had counted Raven amongst her closest friends even though she'd technically been Bellamy's friend first. Afterwards Raven was one of her first friends to take his side. "She and Bellamy were together for nearly a year."

"Considering that he was married to me for most of that time, forgive me if I don't sympathise." Clarke says distractedly even as her stomach roils. She didn't want to meet Raven today (or ever) but Wells had insisted and Clarke can absolutely not resist her best friend's puppy dog eyes.

"I'm just saying. You're not the only person who got hurt here. Gina..."

"Is this really why you insisted on meeting me, to tell me how great Gina was for my husband?" Clarke can't help it, she raises her voice, even after she sees Raven's eyes drop. "Or did you want to reminisce about how quickly all of you took their side after the divorce, and how if it wasn't for Wells and Octavia I wouldn't have had any friends at all?"

"That's not true. I just..." She twists her napkin between her fingers. "It was easier being around them, I guess. You were always so angry."

"My husband cheated on me, of course I was angry." She takes a deep breath. "I was heartbroken."

"He never cheated on you," Raven's hand snaps out to cover Clarke's when she grimaces. "Just hear me out okay. I get that you hate him or something, but he'd never..." Raven licks her lips. "Bellamy waited until after the divorce was finalized before he even kissed her."

"Is that what he told you?"

"It's what I know!"

Clarke bites her lip but doesn't say anything, just quietly pulls her hand out from under Raven's. "So," Raven clears her throat. "Wells said you're pregnant."

"Yeah."

"Does Bellamy know?"

"He'll want to know, Clarke," When Clarke doesn't say anything, Raven sighs as if deeply disappointed in her and that's it. That's the final straw.

"He's the father so yes he does know," She reaches into her purse while Raven watches, and pulls out a fifty. "Tell Gina if it's any consolation he waited two days after their break up to crawl back into my bed." She storms up to her feet. "It didn't make a blind bit of difference to me, but who knows. She might be more sympathetic considering she's so much better than me."

"That's not what I meant Clarke and you know it." Raven snaps back as she grabs her crutches. "And of course he went back to you. He never stopped loving you, that's why Gina left him!"

Clarke rolls her eyes at the comment and walks off, and feels immeasurably better for it.

-/-

Bellamy turns up at Clarke's work just as she's coming off a nightshift. He has shadows under his eyes, day old stubble, and still smells like antiseptic which means he must have done the same.

"What do you want?" She asks snottily when he steps out in front of her.

"What does it look like, I'm driving you home." When she tries to duck out from under his arm, he grabs her tightly by the wrist. The sudden shock of heat from his hand makes her freeze. "Come on," he half-pleads, half-orders. "Listen to me for once in your fucking life."

Clarke looks him over carefully because this is overprotective even by his standards.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Bellamy."

The hand around her wrists tightens once before sliding down and Before Clarke even realises it their fingers are intertwined.

"Last I checked it's not crime for a guy to drive his wife home at night."

"Ex-wife," she corrects immediately, "and you never used to do that before."

"Things are different now."

"So what," Clarke snaps, "I'm suddenly worth more now I'm pregnant?" She snatches her hand away from his before he has time to react. "I don't want your help."

"You never did," he agrees, voice getting louder with every word. "I'd work my balls off for you and you never wanted any of it. You never wanted me," he licks his lips, looms over her like he used to before, as if he could ever intimidate her. "You left me!"

"You cheated on me!" Clarke shouts stunning them both with the violence of it. "I left for three weeks so I could bear your child, and you fucked the first girl who showed some interest..."

"I didn't want a child. I wanted you. Happy and healthy and by my side." He bows slightly into her hair. "And you left anyway. You never gave a fuck about what I wanted."

"And I suppose Gina did," She drawls sarcastically, "she must have done everything you wanted if you threw away a ten year marriage for her. For fucks sake Bellamy, you only knew her for a month!"

"Don't," Bellamy says in a voice that's softer than Clarke's ever heard. "Say whatever you want about me but leave Gina out of it. She was real."

"She was an excuse," Clarke grinds out, ashamed by the way her voice is breaking but unable to do a damn thing about it. "You always had one foot outta the door with me, Bell. Gina just gave you a reason to leave completely." She takes a deep breath. "I need to go. Arguing with you isn't healthy for me or the baby." She takes another deep breath even as her eyes prick with tears. "There's no point rehashing everything again, Bell. We're divorced. That part of our lives is over."

"It'll never be over," Bellamy's voice cracks. "Let me take you home," His hands cup the curve of her waist to keep her in place and kisses her. It's dry, chaste, like how he used to kiss her back when they first started dating. Clarke melts into it. "I'm not asking you to take me back...He tries to kiss her again but she ducks out of it and his lips smear across her cheekbone. "Clarke."

"I still love you," she says quietly. "That's the most fucked up thing about all of this."

"It's not fucked up." He kisses into her hair. "I love you too. So much. Clarke you have no idea how much you mean to me." He sighs. "Let me drive you home, okay? I'll drop you off at the door and go back to my place straight after, I promise."

Clarke grimaces as soon as the words are out of his mouth, but nods her acceptance.

-/-

The first scan goes so well that Clarke forgets they're not married. She holds Bellamy's hand as they watch their baby on the monitor. She doesn't correct the doctor when he refers to Bellamy as her husband. She's the one kissing Bellamy this time, so fiercely he loses track of what he's saying. She invites him up to her place and when he gets the wrong (right) idea she goes along with it, and wakes up the next morning with Bellamy's seed cool between her thighs while the man himself burns hot at her back.

"This doesn't mean anything," she warns him as he dresses into his uniform in the morning. It's the same one he wore the previous night but with a bit of ironing and Febreeze he looks as impeccable as he always does.

"You keep telling yourself that, princess." He kisses her cheek. "I'll see you on Friday." When she frowns, confused he rolls his eyes. "IKEA. We're kitting out my place remember."

"Ah yes," He wants to get started on a nursery at his apartment. It's slightly bigger than hers but in a worse area. If she has her way the baby won't spend much time there at all. "I guess I'll see you then."

"Three o'clock." He kisses her forehead. "I'll pick you up after work." And then with a final kiss to her mouth he leaves Clarke with something like hope curling in her chest.

A few days later she meets Gina for the first time. It's entirely by accident. Octavia's running late for their standing brunch date so Clarke decides to pick her up instead and finds them talking (or arguing, knowing Octavia it could be either) outside the building.

"Oh," Gina drawls when she sees Clarke, "I see how it is." She's even taller and slimmer than her Facebook photos, and looks a lot like the girls Bellamy used to date before he met her.

"It's not like that," Octavia insists hotly. "Clarke..."

"Is knocked up with Bellamy's kid," Gina says with a triumphant smirk making Octavia freeze and Clarke feel like something's clawing out of her chest. "Oh I'm sorry." She glares at Clarke. "Did you not tell Octavia yet?"

Before Octavia can say anything, Clarke steps forward.

"I get that you're hurt, but if Bellamy told you then he still considers you a friend," Clarke bites her lip even as Gina's face falls. "That's more than he ever gave me. I found out about you on Facebook."

"Clarke," She feels Octavia's hand tug on her arm. "Come on. We're gonna be late for our reservation."

Gina gathers herself at that, straightening her back like a queen, and adjusts the bag on her shoulder.

"I should have known. Everybody warned me," Gina says lightly as she flags a cab but her eyes flash to Clarke's angrily. "Once a cheater always a cheater. I was an idiot but at least I learned my lesson." She smirks triumphantly when Clarke frowns. "I'll see you around, O."

Octavia doesn't say anything. She keeps quiet even after Gina leaves, throughout the drive to the restaurant, right up until the waitress comes to take they're orders.

"So what, are you together again now?," She asks when the waitress asks if they want their usual. Clarke sighs, tells the waitress to give them a minute.

"Not in any meaningful way," She says quietly. Octavia scoffs.

"So what, you're just keeping it casual after everything you did to each other?" She asks sarcastically. When Clarke doesn't say anything to defend herself, Octavia blows out a frustrated breath. "This is fucked up."

"Can't you just be happy that you're gonna be an aunt?" She asks faintly. Octavia rolls her eyes.

"He's going to be the worst dad. He'll be overprotective, overbearing, and too indulgent all at once. I should know. I'm the living proof of how bad Bell is at raising kids."

Clarke smirks. "I think you turned out okay."

"You're biased."

"Besides he won't be raising the baby by himself. I'll be around too to balance things out. I think we'd be good parents."

Octavia's hand snaps out to cover Clarke's tightly.

"You'll be the best," she says quietly. "Both of you. I just wish you guys could've gotten here before, when you still loved each other."

Clarke swallows back the lump in her throat but doesn't actually say anything to correct her.

"I like this one," Clarke points out a mint green crib five minutes into their IKEA trip and Bellamy immediately hoists it into their trolley. He doesn't argue about the colour even though she knows he hates it, doesn't decide to note down the model number so he can shop around, doesn't even stop talking about the day he's had at work. It's so unlike him, or maybe this is him now and Clarke doesn't know what he's like any more.

"What?" He asks when she just stops and stares at him for a while. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No," She turns away from him, "I just think we should get the matching set."

He shrugs and doesn't argue as he notes the model numbers. They're bigger so they're downstairs. Clarke's heart pounds so hard she thinks it's going to burst out of his chest.

"You think it'll be a boy?" He asks hopefully as they wait in line for the checkout. Clarke shrugs.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as it's healthy."

"Boys are easier to raise," he's playing with the drawstring of his hoodie. Clarke is relieved to see it, relieved to see some things about him haven't changed.

"Says the guy who raised a girl."

"I raised myself too," he smirks.

"That doesn't count."

"You really don't have a preference? I'd be happy with either but I dunno. It'd be nice to have a son, to carry on my name."

"Girls can do that too."

"I know," he lets go of his hoody to play with the zip on hers. "So you really don't care either way?"

Clarke shrugs but doesn't say anything. She's wanted a kid for so long and so hard she felt guilty for even having any preferences.

"A boy would be cool," she says quietly. Especially if he has Bellamy's hair and eyes and freckles but she doesn't tell him that. "But so would a girl. I'd be happy with either."

"As long as she's not like O," his smile softens, "she was hard work from the beginning." Clarke scoffs.

"I'm not surprised. She gets that after you." Clarke smirks. "A better version admittedly but yeah you guys are both hard work, must be a Blake thing."

Bellamy's smile slips briefly and then Clarke startles because he's kissing her. It's over before she gets over the shock and it takes all her self-control to stop herself from chasing him for another.

"I'm not going to be hard work any more," he promises quietly, muscle jumping in his jaw like it always does when he's adamant about something. "I-I know I never apologized about the way I treated you before..."

"Bellamy..."

"...but I am sorry. I was so angry but that doesn't excuse how I treated you. I'd go apeshit if a guy did that to O." He takes a deep breath. "I want a fresh start if you think you could ever forgive me."

She licks her lips and does what she always does when she feels too much. She shuts down.

"This isn't really a conversation for IKEA, Bell."

"You know me," he presses a kiss into her hair, "I'm the king of inappropriate conversations." He hesitates. "You think we could talk about it sometime soon?"

"Maybe," she presses her mouth to his shoulder before stepping back slightly, just enough so they aren't in kissing distance (so she can gather her thoughts). "I changed my mind," she gulps as she looks at all the baby furniture in their trolley. "I don't like the mint green after all. You think we could get white instead?"

"Whatever you want, princess."

-/-

**Author's Note:**

> There is a part 2 which I will post when completed, but I don't think we'll ever get to a fluffy Happily Ever After. This series seems to be determined to make me cry :(
> 
> Also I love Gina on the show & could definitely see what Bellamy saw in her. But I always felt that Raven loved her more than he did & I wanted to reflect that here. Not trying to villify either of them.


End file.
